


Accusation

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Non puoi fartene una colpa,» dice Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _accusation_ @ [30 Ficlet Challenge](http://p-will.livejournal.com/70894.html). Banalissima, ma mi scocciava lasciarla marcire nel pc.

«Non puoi fartene una colpa,» dice Natasha, mentre ti pianta un tacco nel petto e ti toglie l'aria dai polmoni e il terreno da sotto i piedi. «Non avevi scelta.»   
  
Guardi verso l'alto, verso il viso preoccupato di Natasha, sentendo ognuno dei suoi colpi nelle ossa e ognuna delle tue vittime sulla coscienza. Sai che sa cosa si prova, non l'hai veramente dimenticato, ed è per questo che non capisci come possa essere davvero convinta di quello che dice.   
  
«Certo,» dici, e torni in piedi, perché rialzarsi è più facile che crederle.


End file.
